1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymer secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, it has been disclosed that a polymer secondary battery in which the electrode active material constituting at least one of the negative and positive electrodes comprises an electrically conductive polymeric material may be utilized as a battery power supply for IC memory backup (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 36319/'88).
It is described therein that a secondary battery having a high capacity per unit weight of the electrode active material and excellent charge-discharge cycle characteristics can be obtained by using polyaniline as the electrically conductive polymeric material, and this makes it possible to construct an IC memory backup equipped with a battery power supply having higher performance.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62451/'91 discloses an electrode for aqueous solution type batteries which comprises an electrochemically polymerized polyaniline matrix and a polymer chemically bonded to the polyaniline and containing an organic dopant having a sulfonic group.
However, conventional secondary batteries using a polymer for one or both electrodes have the disadvantage that, since the negative electrode material has low oxidation-reduction reactivity., the rate of appearance of capacity is low and they cannot be quickly charged or discharged.